


Perfectionist

by heavenzfiend



Category: AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Perfectionism, Possessive Sex, Short & Sweet, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenzfiend/pseuds/heavenzfiend
Summary: Theo was a perfectionist through and through. His perfectionism extended to all aspects of his life, including making love to you.
Relationships: Theo/Reader (Manager)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Perfectionist

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very self-indulgent piece that I wrote, just because I needed some Theo smut in my life. I was inspired from reading his “Breakout” R1 Personal Story, but it doesn’t contain any major spoilers except hints about his background. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I came up with! Thank you!

Theo was a perfectionist through and through. 

His strict, unforgiving father had instilled the necessity of immaculateness in him for as long as he could remember. With the amount of times throughout his life he had to say “I’m sorry, Father,” and cowered in fear after every little mistake, be it a question wrong on an exam or a sixteenth note too slow during piano practice, it only made sense that everything he did, he did _well._

You shuddered as his soft lips ghosted over the outer rim of your ear, sending goosebumps to prickle along your torso. All stray thoughts ceased to exist in your mind as his tongue tickled the grooves of your ear, making you aware of just how sensitive your ears were— or maybe it was more that you were sensitive to his loving touch in a broader sense. 

Next, he shifted his focus to the delicate skin of your neck, alternating between sucking hard and licking away the residual tingle with such gentleness. The stark contrast paralleled with the Theo you grew to understand and love. 

“Theo, please! Can you not mark me where others could see?” Your hand clutched the side of your neck, feeling the tender flesh already in the cusp of bruising.

“And why not?” You swore the light in his eyes snuffed out instantly at your request, the radiant turquoise evanescing into a dull, deep azul. “You’re mine, aren’t you?” The hand that was resting on your waist tightened, unmistakably holding your body steadfastly. 

“I mean, yes of course, but that doesn’t mean I want others to see the marks you give me. It’s embarrassing.” Your voice faded a bit while admitting the last part, because while it was true, you weren’t sure how your possessive boyfriend would react to your feeble attempts of dissuasion at an opportunity to display his claim over you to the other Soul Reapers.

“Ah, but I don’t see anything wrong with reminding others that you are mine, _Miss Manager_.” The way he called you by that title while engaged in such activities seemed almost indecent. He claimed your lips in a deep kiss and effectively cut off any rebuttal. While Theo was known to have a gentle, calm demeanor, he had a strange perseverance stored away in his soul reserved just for you. While he generally let you take control and do whatever you wanted for the most part, he was unyielding in certain things. One such thing was kiss marks. He loved seeing hickeys blooming your skin under his ministrations but he loved the satisfaction of knowing the possibility of other men around you seeing them even more. 

Theo’s kisses were both exploratory and skillful, something that you couldn’t quite wrap your head around. You were absolutely positive that he had limited to no experience in the romance department prior to coming to the Otherworld, which could translate into an equal lack of sexual experience but despite this conclusion, your brunette boyfriend knew just what to do with his mouth. How did he excel in everything he put his mind to? His warm, wet tongue danced with yours and your prior thoughts were reconfirmed; however, the swarming thoughts were swiftly vanished by his cloying love.

You knew Theo was aware of his own fastidiousness and at times you could see him taking a deep breath to calm himself down and try to relax his overly tense shoulders, but it was a hard habit to break— that lifestyle had been indoctrinated in his very essence. He did not allow even a fleck of lint on his freshly-ironed clothes or a crease in his freshly made bed, the bed that you were squirming in currently. You felt a little bad that you were messing up his bedsheets, but actually, now that you thought about it, maybe you shouldn’t be considering he was the one who was actively engaging in such actions. In fact, he was the one who started this!

You were just returning home from inspecting the farms since you couldn’t quite trust Ghilley and Quincy, the two reapers on duty today to properly manage the farms on their own. You had a feeling they would be slacking off the majority of the time or flat-out ditched the shift midway and while you weren’t too far off in your assumptions, you ended up helping the pair with washing Non-Non since it had been instructed to be done today. By the time you actually returned, fatigued and dirty, Theo had spotted you by the gates and whisked you away to his bathroom, saying you absolutely must get washed up right away. You weren’t sure why you couldn’t simply do it alone in the comforts of your own washroom but Theo had kicked out poor June, telling him to please find sleeping arrangements elsewhere for tonight, and by then it was easier to just go along with your boyfriend’s flow of spontaneity. 

He had washed your body from head to toe, lathering up generous amounts of his skin-softening body wash. The scent was a mixture of crisply clean linens yet subtly sweet flowers and you recognized it as the signature smell of Theo that almost clung to his body and followed his presence wherever he showed up; sometimes, you could recognize him before your eyes could even land on him because of the distinct, clean scent. You had a suspicion that he loved blending your scent to match his— that perhaps you can smell like him when you two weren’t physically together and be constantly reminded of him, to think of him, to desire him, as he does for you.

Your thoughts were brought back to the present when his lips latched onto the tip of your breast. One thing led to another and here you were, in your boyfriend’s perfectly clean room sans his energetic roommate. Poor June, you would have to make it up to-

“Ouch!” A sharp pain tore you from your wandering mind and you looked down to see a reddening mark appear on your chest. 

“Are you possibly thinking of someone else while in bed with me?” His voice dropped an octave and your gaze dropped back down to avoid looking at his darkening irises. His eyes could be downright scary! Was your boyfriend a mind reader? You weren’t even sure most days. Every time you thought of someone else he just _knew_.

His perfectionism extended to all aspects of his life, including making love to you. When more articles of clothing were discarded, or more like gently folded and tucked into the corner of the bed where they would be least likely disturbed, never on the floor, and Theo was grinding against your slippery core, it was as if he knew how to drive you wild with need. You were almost begging to be taken at this point. Lewd, wet noises filled the otherwise quiet night air and your patience was running thin, to the point where you locked your ankles around his back to assist in the penetration. 

He pushed in without much resistance, filling you with such a fluid motion that a gasp of air filled your lungs. His technique was almost flawless in execution, using just the right amount of pressure to elicit those insuppressible moans from escaping your throat. The way his hands caressed your body, almost as if worshipping your very being, was very flattering. What did you do to deserve so much love from this amazingly beautiful Soul Reaper? You didn’t think your human self did anything particularly outstanding to ever dream of having a lover of this caliber in the afterlife but you were thankful of your past self for whatever she did to deserve coming to the Fourteenth Department and meeting your one-and-only Theo. 

“You’re _my_ manager, _my_ girlfriend, _my_ everything, and I love you so very much. Stay with me forever.” His eyes shined with reverence and affection and you were transfixed by their intensity. 

“Love you too, Theo. Always.” As soon as he heard those magical words, the calculated rhythm of his thrusts were unhinged, the floodgates of ecstasy opening wide to allow free transfer of feelings. As if he was driving into you how much he loved you with physical confirmation, his body rocked against yours until both of your pleasures erupted one after the other. You were filled with remnants of his desire, the proof of some sort of life still within both of your bodies. 

Having exhausted yourselves, you both slumped down onto the bed. It seemed as if he didn’t want to quite leave the comforting warmth of your inner walls, but he eventually pulled out. He then quickly got up and returned with a glass of water for your parched throat. You knew he was dying to change the bedsheets so despite the sore muscles that screamed for rest, you indulged him. 

You two fell back into each other’s embrace with crisp, new sheets underneath in no time. From the corner of your eyes you could see his hands brush down the creases on his bedsheets and tug at the slightly uneven pillowcase and you couldn’t help but chuckle. Yes, this was how Theo was, yes, he was a perfectionist, but you loved him nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading what I came up with for Theo! The game hasn't been out for long at all so I only worked with what we had for now, which wasn't too much but I did read all the cards I had for him (all except his SSR) so I hope it made sense! 
> 
> I love all the characters and he just happened to be the first one I wrote for but I will probably write for others soon. Thank for you reading and have a wonderful day! :)


End file.
